His Gift
by chosenfire28
Summary: Buffy faces the end and makes a choice to sacrifice herself to save Dawn, but a certain bleach blonde vampire won’t let her.Spuffy. Also for Faith fans everyone's favorite dark slayer makes an appearance. Oneshot, or not.


**His Gift**

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: Season 7

Pairings: Spike/Buffy, Xander/Anya, Willow/Tara Summary: Buffy faces the end and makes a choice to sacrifice herself to save Dawn, but a certain bleach blonde vampire won't let her.

AN: Faith was broken out to help Buffy with Glory. Tell me what you think of this, for now this will be a stand alone but I could make it into a full length story if persuaded. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Buffy Summers opened the door into the alleyway looking at the two men and asked innocently "Hey, what's going on"  
The vampire turned his head to glare at the ditzy female that was ruining his meal and the victim pleaded to the woman "Help me! Call the police!"

The vampire just growled "Get outta here, girl." and turned back to the kid, but Buffy wasn't done

She approached the vampire and his intended victim her expression naive "You guys havin' a fight? 'Cause, you know, fighting's not cool." The vampire turned to glare at her and the kid, seeing his shifting interest yelled in warning "Get out of here."

" No," the vampire turned fully to Buffy measuring her up "she wants to stay. I don't mind a little appetizer." An evil smirk sliding into place.

Buffy frowned and walked towards the vampire unafraid "Have you ever heard the expression," she asked curiously "biting off more than you can chew"  
The vampire frowned, confused by her lack of fear and shook his head.  
Continuing with her little game Buffy asked "Okay. Um ... how about the expression, 'vampire slayer"  
To her shock the vampire didn't flinch just looked at her like she was crazy "What the hell you talkin' about?"

Surprised, Buffy paused "Wow. Never heard that one." She recovered quickly "Okay. How about, 'Oh god, my leg, my leg'?"

Tired with the girl's games the vampire growled and lunged at her. Buffy ducked his grab, punching him in the face and kicks his leg, hard snapping bone. The vampire feel to the ground holding his injured leg "Oh god! My leg."

Buffy grinned "See? Now we're communicating"

They fight and Buffy gains the upper hand finding a piece of wood she slams it into the vampires heart and as the dust settles she contemplates "Wow. Been a long while since I met one who didn't know me."

She glances over and sees the stunned kid she tells him "You should get home."

With that she turns around and makes to reenter the Magic Box when stopped by the kids stammering question "H-how'd you do that?"

"But you're… you're just a girl."

Buffy pauses those words hitting her hard "That's what I keep saying." Without looking back she enters the Magic Box leaving the kid in the alleyway.

* * *

Giles had told her that if Glory managed to bleed Dawn on start the ritual the only way to stop it would be to stop the blood, to kill Dawn. Buffy wasn't going to let that happen. She had promised her mother she would protect Dawn and she would.

With a final heavy blow of Thor's hammer Buffy sent Glory off the tower and plummeting to the ground below. Unhindered now by the skank goddess Buffy rushed to the top of the tower as a tremor shook the earth and the sky ripped open, it was happening.

"Dawn!" she cried seeing her sister tied to the edge being bleed by a creepy little bastard.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled near tears.

Buffy doesn't pause as she walks purposely to her little sister shoving the thing between them off the tower

"Here." Buffy answers Dawn quickly starting to undo the ropes.

"Buffy it hurts." Dawn cries and the Slayer looks down to see her bloody feet. "I got it, come here your going to be okay."

As Buffy tries to lead her away from the edge Dawn looks down and sees the growing light caused by her blood "Buffy its started." They both watch as it grows and creatures began spewing out lighting slashing across the sky.

"I'm sorry." Dawn tells Buffy tears in her eyes and Buffy shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter."

Dawn tries to break away from Buffy knowing what she has to do but the Slayer grabs he fear in her eyes "What are you doing?"

"I have to jump," Dawn explains sadly "the energy…"

"It will kill you. Buffy interrupts violently.

"I know," Dawn whispered to her softly "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it." Glory had been all to happy to share the details with her.

"No"  
The tower shakes and they stumble. Desperately Dawn tells Buffy "I have to. Look at what's happening. More lightning crackles, even larger than before. Buffy looks up as a huge dragon flies out of the portal flying away as they watch. She can hear people screaming.

Seeing Buffy's fear Dawn continued "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop." She knew this.

Buffy stared at her little sister, only 14, in anguish. Giles had explained this to her. Dawn cries "You know you have to let me." Her voice is resigned "It has to have the blood."

With that Buffy realizes remembering Spike's words that its always blood, she remembers telling Dawn in the hospital that they share Summer's blood, remembers telling Giles and the gang that the monks made Dawn out of her, and that Death is her gift.

The Slayer's face is peaceful knowing what she has to do now. "Buffy no." Dawn cried realizing the way Buffy's mind was working.

"Dawnie I have to."

* * *

Giles made a move over to where Ben laid but Faith's hand on his arm stopped him "I'll do the clean up." she told him grimly and Giles stepped back letting her pass.

Faith approached the broken figure passing the hammer she had watched B weld to bring down Glory.

"I guess we're stuck with each other, huh baby?" Ben coughed talking to Glory whose still inside him, weakened.

Faith looks over to the others, Xander holding Anya who by saving him had gotten hurt, Willow's arm wrapped tightly around Tara the two witches looking inseperable, and glancing upward to watch Blondie begin his painful journey back up to the tower where B and the kid where.

Despite her past these people had accepted her, not with open arms but had let her become a member of their group, and she was going to take care of one of their problems for hem, it was the least she could do.

Faith kneeled down beside him her voice cold "Can you move?"

Ben breathed slowly "Need a ... a minute. She could've killed me."

Faith laughed humorlessly "No she couldn't. Never." She shakes her head "And sooner or later Glory will re-emerge and make B pay for that little act of mercy. B even knows that... And still she'll never take a human life."

Ben looks up at Faith listening intently and the Slayer grits her teeth "She's this goddamn hero, she's not like the rest of us."

"Us?" Ben questions painfully.

Faith finally looks down at him, into his eyes, and reaches down snapping his neck. She stands up whispering under her breath "She's not a killer." She looks back and her eyes lock with Giles, the job is done.

* * *

"No you don't love." Spike approached them looking worn but determined.

"I have to do this." Buffy told Spike firmly tears running down her cheeks. "I have to protect her."

Spike stood before her a sad smile touching his lips "Now I remember something about a promise, till the end of time remember."

"I have to jump." Buffy reaffirmed as the world went to hell around them.

Spike leaned down to kiss her lips softly letting himself have one taste of her glory then whispered in her ear "No, you don't."

His face shifted and before she could react his fangs sank into her neck his arm wrapping around her waist to hold her up as she grew weak. He drank enough to do what needed to be done and withdrew gently pushing her into the bits stunned arms.

Weak from the loss of blood Buffy looked at him terrified, not of him, but of what he was about to do.

Spike looked sadly at the both of them "Take good care of each other." His eyes locked with Buffy's "It doesn't take a soul to love, I do love you," he looked at Dawn "both of you."

His eyes lingered for a moment longer on Buffy then he turned away muttering under his breath "You idiotic lovesick ponce."

He then raced to edge diving off the tower and into the portal knowing beyond the pain ripping through his body that the women he loved would be safe, would live on.

She had been told her gift was death, that she was full of love, and her gift was death, she hadn't known it would be his.


End file.
